


We Built this City

by peoriapeoria



Series: Å [1]
Category: Omega verse - Fandom, The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas don't expect to get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Built this City

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dresden Files and Omegaverse both, so be advised about the baseline dubious consent and questionable ideation, both original and canon. Contains non-con elements in trace or more amounts.

Harry Dresden entered the building John Marcone was currently using as an office. As soon as I saw him I texted for a sandwich to be brought for him. My sisters and I are perceptive, a trait we gained from our father. "Mr. Dresden, should I be concerned that you aren't injured?" Harry is Chicago's Wizard, he is in fact quite a bit more than that, or he will be if he stops resisting Fate.

Mortals are unique in that way, they can balk against Destiny, they have free will. Wizards are mortal, if provided with rather longer potential lifespan. Monoc has placed me here because that's how the game is played; a mortal, in this case known as John Marcone, seeks power and pays the price.

"That's debatable."

Ah, so he does know. The member of Marcone's organization arrives with the sandwich, pickle and bag of vinegar chips. "Please, eat your lunch and I will get you a meeting." I step through a door and put three kitchens on alert. Chicago has a Wizard and it has a Baron, who would be more effective if they were more than occasional allies.

"Ms Gard?" The Baron is a businessman, like Medicis were politicians.

I start securing all the electronics, and he starts from the other side. Mortal magic and technology do not get along. A sandwich will be but a minor delay for Harry.

"There is something that you wish to blame on me?" Not all men can be so urbane when their door explodes in smoldering embers. I am on a longterm contract. I exit as Harry throws himself into a chair, an impressive bit of origami.

Harry scowls, lost for words or too full of words to choose which to lead. "Does your offer still stand?"

"Which offer?"

"Employment. I am interested. Upfront, I will not help you in, you know, but against bumps in the night, I'm willing to take your blood money."

"And what has brought this change in heart, and eloquence?"

Harry sat for awhile. "Don't think you're supposed to ask that question."

John arched his eyebrow. "I apologize then. So, you will ward my property and personnel from entities inimical and nonmundane?"

"Yes."

"You will do this not questioning where the funds of your salary originate?"

Harry fumed.

"I think that the terms are not conducive. You will be provided with a stipend; do not mistake this for charity, you have saved the city numerous times and I expect you will continue to do so. I would find it agreeable if you would eat at any of my restaurants, and accept a clothing allowance. This isn't the dark ages, and you don't have penitence to perform."

Harry waited and it became uncomfortable, the silence between them, so he stood abruptly and strode out like an unleashed pack save the baying. Carpenters arrived to replace the door.

John set to learning what he expected Sigrun knew.

\-------------------

Mouse sat attendance. He was a puppy with a Destiny. His littermates had let themselves be boxed up and returned to the monk, while he hid to stay. He would grow just as Harry ripened.

Mouse was picked up and rested on Mister, since the cat was draped over Harry's lap. He liked being petted. Mister poured off Harry's lap at the indignity of being used as a dog cushion. Mouse put a paw on Harry's stomach, where his mistress gestated.

Harry looked around his home. How would he raise a child here? There was but the one bedroom, and there was no hot water. He was eating better but he missed McAnally's Pub. How had this happened?

Okay, that wasn't actually in question, except in the sense that Susan was an Omega and he was very much an Alpha. So much an Alpha that he frequently wanted to shove a certain mob boss against a wall and rut. He liked his nuts attached and not down his own throat. John's throat, he forced his mind away from that. Right, that worked well. He moved Mouse aside and went to his bedroom. His mattress took up all but the path into the bathroom and a small area for the dresser. He didn't touch himself. Instead he thought about Chicago's most dangerous criminal on his knees swallowing him down. He clenched his fists, imagining them in that lightly salted hair.

Fucking a bear trap would be less dangerous. He'd fight to pull out, to splatter over John's face or maybe wedge between his thighs sprawled over his back. John would swallow, stand, and then unfasten his belt. Harry came.

Harry was an Alpha. Harry was knocked up. He wanted to fuck Gentleman John Marcone. What's in Chicago's water?

\---------------

John looked at Harry and realized he'd missed a few things, though he was sure that Ms Rodriguez was the sire of Harry's bump. An Omega getting an Alpha pregnant wasn't as strange as many of the things that transpired in Chicago and he paid heftily to avert. The bump wasn't that obvious as pregnancy, but his grandmother had taught him a few things as a boy. "Do you have a physician? I believe very strongly in good medical benefits."

"We're fine." Harry rubbed his bump.

John had forced a look into Harry's Soul, not fully believing in such a thing. Harry had seen into John's at the same time. John was damned, because he wanted Harry and that was not on the table, he himself had negated that move. He kept picking at the scab because flirting with Harry was the best time of his week.

Harry did look less gaunt. He wasn't glowing however, and he suspected that had to do with Susan being in South America. He doubted they had talked, though Harry would have means his organization was less likely to intercept. He got down to business, the Trolls that wouldn't move on from a bridge much too close to a school.

\---------------------------------

Hendricks spared one glance at Dresden while the opposition reloaded, then fired. He did not need a gang war while he had a very pregnant Wizard in his care. He'd dug out his share of bullets and set bones, but delivering a man's baby was one of the few things his contract expressly stated was not included in his terms of employment.

John could be an ass and frequently was before he took Chicago from Vargassi. Sometimes he wished John would take a page from the old book, and just damn well kiss Harry. The Wizard protested too much not to be interested. It would be a trainwreck but better one of their making than always waiting. 

The baby was a wrench in the works. A child was too tempting as leverage and people knew Marcone was soft about children. He didn't see that would be any less true just because Marcone and Dresden weren't sealing the deal.

The fight ends, an ambulance arrives and an EMT nearly swallows his tongue as Johnny climbs in after Harry. Hendricks orders the scene cleaned up to what they want the cops to see.

\-----------------------------------

John hadn't meant to be in the operating suite when Harry's daughter was delivered. No, he had meant to but achieved it without trying. The hospital staff were assuming Harry was an Omega and they took whomever they wanted with them. He got Butters on the line to make sure they had enough medical history, though he hoped the little examiner hadn't been doing his prenatal exams in an autopsy bay.

Dresden was squeezing his wrist like a vise. John took out a handkerchief and wiped Harry's face.

She was beautiful, pink and fierce. He didn't think Harry had seen her before they took her to clean and weigh. "You need to let go." The nurse couldn't hand Harry the baby, and then Harry saw that fact as well. John got his arm returned. John pulled out his phone and sent a picture to Sigrun, as he didn't expect the memory card to last with Harry so close.

\------------------------------------

"What the stars and stripes?"

John didn't smile at the new curse. "The house across the street is the model home, and it's difficult to sell this one while the division is filling up and traffic is higher from tours. All I want is you to rest and bond until the next incursion." A father, baby and puppy would appear better than an empty house. "Most of this isn't from me." He'd bring the cat lambchops.

"Some of it is."

"I paid Michael Carpenter to make the rocking chair." He could see Harry turn that over and over.

"Thanks."

John nodded and started to leave, until a hand wrapped around his arm. Dresden looked at him strangely, then moved his hand to grip John by the hair. Dresden gasped, letting go. John licked Harry's tongue and pulled them together, both hard. He didn't have a plan, he'd planned everything since Marco had turned a park into an execution ground.

"I'm an Alpha." Harry was a bit rigid and not just his cock.

"Yeah." John was very aware that Maggie was still cradled one armed by Harry.

"So are you."

John smiled. "Turns you on." John took Maggie and lay her on her back in the crib. He stepped out of the nursery.

"John."

"I've business to attend."

"Not until you finish what you started here."

"Don't pop any stitches."

Harry grabbed John again. "You kissed me."

John thought a moment. "Yes. You have just had surgery."

"That's no excuse."

"It's a raincheck, not an excuse, though I'm sorry for the poor timing."

\---------------------------

Harry was nervous. Maggie was being 'visited' by Charity and several of the younger Carpenters. He shouldn't have agreed to this date. He stepped into the restaurant and had a moment of panic until a maître d' came up and said 'this way'.

"Mr. Dresden." Marcone stood to greet him and they both sat down. "I've ordered the starters, but didn't want to presume too much."

"Right."

"Is it me you're fighting or yourself?"

Harry couldn't even sputter at that as the antipasto appeared then. He tried little bits of this and bites of that, while John took just under half of certain things. Harry claimed his half of the things he liked. John organized the remainder between them, such that he gained the things Harry had no interest in and Harry those he particularly favored.

An underwaiter removes the dirty plates as another offers them menus and makes recommendations based on their starters. Orders secured they are left alone again.

"Harry?"

"Why?"

"Why do I make allowances for your temper? Few are ready to question me; you're often wrong, understandable on limited data, but you have a clarifying effect. I'm also rather fond of your appearance."

Harry looked away. Thomas was the attractive one. "Why do you like...?"

"Why do you? Or is it just me?"

Harry didn't have an answer. Susan was an Omega, yet she'd gotten him pregnant. Elaine had been a Beta. Was a Beta. He was an Alpha, except Maggie would imply he was a Beta. Did Maggie have a 'twin'? He hadn't even considered that. How could he not consider that? He was an Alpha.

"Harry?"

Susan hadn't been in Heat. Omegas were fecund, but that was when they were in heat. They'd been very careful then. He'd been distracted by Susan wanting to drain his blood, had used sex to ground her, not expecting his enchanted rope to hold against her concerted half-vampire strength for long. He needed to know. He didn't want her taking Maggie. 

He noticed that John was clasping his hand when their meals arrived. He wasn't hungry, his stomach churned. If Maggie had a sibling... He was surprised when the food was taken away and John stood. Hendricks was waiting with a car when they exited, take out boxes sitting in the back. He looked at John in confusion.

He didn't understand any better when he was dropped off. John walked him to the door, taking both meals up the path. Charity watched him enter and accepted the boxes from Marcone. Harry needed to see Maggie.

Harry calmed down seeing his daughter. He realized he was hungry when he smelled his dinner. He blinked at Charity holding his replated meal. "Thanks." He ate in the nursery more often than not. He took the plate into the kitchen, noticing the Carpenters were gone. Of course they were, there was no reason for Charity to stay with his date over. He stepped into the walk-in closet he had Bob in.

"How did your date go? Harry, why didn't you get your grind on?"

"I need to make sure Susan didn't also have a nine months surprise."

"You mean other than Maggie. And you don't want to draw attention. Let me be a fly in the wall, I won't interfere, just enjoy sex already chosen."

Harry granted the boon as he released the spirit of intellect until the coming dawn. He went to the room he was using and stripped down before getting into bed. He didn't even get a kiss. He raked his fingers against the mattress to either side. He imagined Marcone drawing a hand down his sternum and gripping his cock, cupping and squeezing his balls. Dresden imagined how the calluses would catch against sensitive skin. He supplied a wall, his tshirt rucked up, jeans around his knees. Marcone sucked him off hard, teeth scrapping him. He caught himself as he came. He cleaned up and went to sleep.

\------------------------------

As happened too frequently in Chicago, something went bump in the night. So many things were messy feeders. It took time to put an end to the slaughter and things finished up in that intersection of late and early.

"Provide you breakfast?" Marcone was wearing a suit.

Harry looked at the slaughter. He got in the car. He'd expected a diner, a milk bar. He got John taking off his suitcoat and rolling up his sleeves. Pancakes, bacon, potatoes and improbable spicy peaches. The peaches were good, and even better with some of the maple syrup.

"You're not eating?"

John served himself oatmeal, the peaches and some yogurt that only had Greek letters on the tub, arching his eyebrow. They didn't talk, Harry was hungry, and he was confused, he'd have thought John would have a chef or a cook. The glass door on the refrigerator was interesting. Everything inside looked like it belonged in a magazine spread.

"Harry."

He'd fallen down a rabbit hole. John didn't look like that. Harry didn't inspire that look.

"How were your leftovers?"

"I remembered something. Sorry for bailing on you." He wanted to get Marcone out of that shirt. "Both were good." He was surprised the microwave still worked, though he did leave the kitchen while it excited his food. "You're a pretty good cook." His plate was empty and so were the pans.

"Thanks." John splashed a little water into the dishes, leaving them in the sink. He started to roll down his sleeves.

Harry clasped a hand around a bare wrist. He couldn't keep up this dancing. "I don't know."

Marcone clasped his arm back, and grabbed his jacket. Harry was somehow turned around and guided up the stairs. The being pushed into the bathroom wasn't very subtle, but he supposed John had let him have breakfast first. He showered quickly. He looked at his crusted jeans and secured the towel around his waist, pushing the door open.

How did this work? John wrapped himself around Harry. Too many clothes, Harry fumbled with buttons. Oh, teeth on his chest. That had stopped being sexy with Susan, but grazes and nips here, now. Yeah. His fingers scrambled over John, rubbing and pinching his nipples.

He was pulled into bed, they were sitting up. He looked at John still in his slacks though the term was inapt. His imagination hadn't gone here.

"Mind if I get more comfortable?"

Harry nodded, shook, then he just undid John's fly, cupped his package. Harry felt his towel fall and their laps nested. John pulled his ass towards him, reaming their cocks together. He'd not thought of a bed. Mind's eye of John pinned down struck him with lust. Harry had good leverage normally, but John was more heavily muscled. He gasped thinking about being pinned face down, arm pulled across the small of his back.

"Harry?"

He was petrified, rock hard and panicked. He felt the gentling along his legs, and John lay down, rolling his hips. Harry slumped over and kissed him, rocking his hips down. He was fine with strong hands gripping his thighs. He spilled and John followed in his wake.

"Drawer." Harry couldn't place the accent, but he liked taking Marcone's facade apart. He pulled open the drawer. Grabbed the box he expected John wanted. He drowsed as he was cleaned up.

"Huh?" There was light playing behind the curtain, and John was trying to get up. "Oh."

"You may sleep in, but I've got work."

Crime, John had crime to get to. Harry needed to pick up Maggie from the Carpenters, the Blue Beetle from the warehouse.

"Your car will be beside the garage."

Harry didn't want to put on yesterday's clothes. Those weren't yesterday's clothes. They weren't John's. He got dressed, and John came out toweling his hair. "They fit."

"That they do." He gave a visual inspection of that fit while he dressed in a fresh suit. Marcone stepped out the door, then looked at Harry. Harry strode out.


End file.
